Resolve of Nanase
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: Based on the EX series. While Nanase struggles to come to terms with the disappearence of her siblings, another challenge named Hayate awaits her...


Resolve of Nanase 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"I-I want … my family back. I want my brother and sister. I want to find them and end this thing. So that our lives can get back to normal. Back to the way they were before."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"But you don't even know where he is! Why leave now? On your own?"

"I have to do this, Nanase."

An argument between sisters was hardly anything new in this world. Especially when those sisters share as much of each other's lives as Hokuto and Nanase did. But this was different from just another spat. Their argument was based over a matter that was tearing their family apart. Along with every simple happiness and contented feeling that she had acquired in her lifetime. Their argument was based on their older brother, the rebellious man called Kairi. 

It had been over a week since his disappearance. Though Nanase had taken it that he was on some alone time (Kairi always was a private person, loner suits the bill better) the amount of worry that Hokuto and her father had been going through indicated otherwise. It had escaped the younger girl just how much Hokuto and her father had reprimanded themselves for Kairi's departure. Though she had no idea why, Nanase had come to realize that the worry her sister and father had was not for Kairi's well being. It was becoming clear at least, that Kairi leaving was not a planned affair. And there was absolutely no indication that he was coming back. 

Nanase couldn't believe that though. Her big brother had always been there for her. Sure, he was pretty eccentric and he never got along with their father, but that meant nothing. It didn't change Kairi's importance to Nanase. He was the medium between Nanase's own laidback nature and Hokuto's straight-lased one. They were like three triplets that were almost inseparable from each other. If one was missing, the other two just didn't work the same. 

It was for these reasons that Nanase hated the way Kairi just left like that. How could he turn his back on his family in this way? It was like something had happened to Nanase's brother that had changed his behaviour for the worse. Like something had altered his personality, and Kairi was now dancing to the strings of that alteration. And although Kairi's leaving had rocked Nanase's world, what frightened her most was the fact that Hokuto was going to follow him. But she was not going as his sister. Hokuto was arming herself for battle. 

Nanase watched as her sister prepared herself. They were in Hokuto's room, disturbingly bland and peaceful, but standard for living accommodation in a shrine of the Shinto faith. Hokuto slowly wound the ashen white headband around her forehead, flicking her long black hair backwards. The woman had stripped herself of her miko gowns and replaced them with clothes more suited for battle. And Nanase felt chills running down her spine when it dawned on her that Hokuto was prepared to fight her own brother. But for what reason? Surely Kairi wasn't so set against coming back that Hokuto had to bring him back with force? 

Nanase watched the reflection of her sister's eyes from her position on the bed. Nanase had known the older girl all her life. Hokuto had always been stern, but Nanase had never seen such eyes on her. Hokuto's resolve in this was a solid as steel.

"I can't believe you want to fight Kairi."

Hokuto did not look back. "I do not want to fight him."

"So why are you doing this?" Nanase argued. "Kairi's gonna come back eventually, right? He wouldn't abandon us like that. He's our brother."

"It's not as simple as that, Nanase." Hokuto responded. 

That was not enough for Nanase though. "Then tell me why it isn't! You're hiding something from me, aren't you? Just tell me! I can … handle it."

Hokuto's hands stopped adjusting things when they tightened her white headband. She remained still for a moment, then turned around and faced her sister eye-to-eye. That stern look in her eyes was still there, but had softened slightly. Hokuto was a woman who had always had trouble expressing her emotions, but this fear was rebuked when the situation it became desperate enough. 

"Nanase." Hokuto placed two hands on either side of Nanase's shoulders. "Kairi has changed. He isn't the same person anymore. I know how much you miss him. And I will bring him back to us. But to do that … I have to fight. You must trust me in that this is the only way, and therefore the best way, to bring him back."

Nanase looked downwards. There were tears in her eyes. Everything was begin ripped apart. The whole life she had taken for granted was breaking down, all via one blow. Who knows what was happening to Kairi, and who knows what may happen to Hokuto when she tries to find him? It was all taking its toll on Nanase's heart. Hokuto's disposition continued to weaken as she saw a tear slip down Nanase's cheek. Though she was dedicated to her shrine and to the Mizukami style, she was not stone-hearted. It hurt Hokuto just as much to know that her younger sibling was saddened by the course of these events. The older girl forced a smile onto her face and wrapped her arms around Nanase, drawing her into a fragile but warm embrace. Nanase's sadness was eased by her sister's hold. It was one of the few times in her life when Hokuto expressed loving sisterly emotion. But the shame of what brought this about overshadowed everything. 

Nanase left her head to rest on Hokuto's shoulder. "Don't go. Please don't go, Hokuto."

"I have to." Hokuto whispered. "There is just no other way."

"Then let me go with you. Kairi would listen to me. We wouldn't have to fight him, we could just talk to him. I know Kairi would listen to me. I just know it."

Hokuto shook her head. "No, Nanase. I have to find Kairi, and I have to do it alone. I promise to try and persuade him as best I can, but this situation demands more than that. I cannot tell you everything. Our father's wishes have been made clear. But I swear to you that I will try and find another way."

"Thank you."

"Now you must do something for me." Hokuto pulled back.

Nanase gave a puzzled look to her older sister. "Huh?"

"You have to stay here until I return." Hokuto's smiled fell to a frown of seriousness. "You must remain here and watch after our father and the shrine until this is all settled. It will be difficult for you, but I have faith that you can do this."

Nanase blinked, her eyes still watery. "B-But I can't do that. Y-You're the one who knows what to do around here. You take care of everything. I'm gonna be lost without you here with me."

"I have faith in you, Nanase. You must wait a little while until I bring Kairi back. Everything will be back to normal again. Trust me, little sister."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nanase!" 

Nanase's eyes fluttered open when she heard her name called. The young woman looked around to find out where she was. It took her at least fifty seconds to realize that she was at school. The little blue and white uniform was the first clue. The second being the irritated stare of the class teacher. Nanase smiled awkwardly when it became apparent that her name had been called out on the register. And she was so tired that she had fallen asleep before the register had even been taken. 

The whole class, including its teacher, stared at an embarrassed Nanase, till she leaned upright from her desk and ran a hand through her russet bangs. 

"Good morning, Nanase." The teacher said sardonically. "Do you plan on joining the rest of us for the remainder of the lesson?"

Nanase yawned impolitely. "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"So you should be. Well, anyway. Let's continue. Atsuko Magami?" 

The teacher at the blackboard gave a disparaging glance toward Nanase for the rest of the register call. It annoyed Nanase but it wasn't like she could blame him. She had been falling asleep in class on many occasions. Not just this class either. She had been getting flack for it to, but for the most part, Nanase just let those comments roll off her back. It wasn't that she didn't care about her schoolwork anymore, but she had more important issues on her mind. And her current daydreams were a reflection of that. It had been almost three months since Hokuto had left home to pursue Kairi. Three months, and there wasn't a word from her or Kairi. Nanase often found herself unable to sleep at night, thinking about her lost brother and sister. Probably why she had been falling asleep in the classroom. And even more troubling was the worry of her father. 

It was understandable. Not only had he lost both his son and his elder daughter in the space of a year's quarter, he had also lost the last person left in the world who was strong enough to continue the legacy of _Mizukami_. Hokuto. Her power was unparalleled. She had progressed so far in the art that she had no need for her Naginata during combat. Her rushing strikes and reversals had made weaponry, a key element in _Mizukami_ style, needless. Without her, Nanase's father had been doubting the path that _Mizukami_ would follow. Nanase knew this, but didn't think too much about it. After all, her main concern was for the well being of her brother and sister. The brunette sighed and rested her head on her soft palm, watching her teacher call out more names for the register. She ignored most of what was said, until he actually began the lesson. Then she was a little more alert.

"Now class. Before I start anything, I would like to introduce you to a new student of our class. She is the exchange student from America that I told you about last week. She speaks perfect Japanese and I would like you to make her feel welcome here."

The educator looked over at the door, or moreover, the girl behind it. "You can come in, my dear."

The class looked over at the door as it clicked open, watching the girl who stepped through it. A young girl, who looked no more than 16 or 17, quickly skipped into the room and next to the teacher. Many of the class (in particular the boys) marvelled at this foreigner. Light skin, braided blonde hair and a bubbly smile made her stand out from the crowds, along with the thick glasses nudged on her nose and ears. Though she was dressed in the uniform of school, it didn't suit her, it was as if she was born to be dressed in something else. Some giggled at her, some swooned, but their difference of opinion was only skin deep. It would appear that people would really take a shine to the blonde. Although she would appear bookish or nerdish to some, her proud smile and quirky disposition was enough to enchant the darkest of souls.

"Class, let me introduce you to-"

The girl chipped in before he could finish. "Konnichiwa! My name is Area! It's so nice to meet you all! I've really enjoyed Japan so far, and I hope that will continue so we can all be friends!"

Nanase rolled her eyes. _ "Man. She's pretty perky." _

"Okay then, miss Area." The teacher was sure that 'Area' was not the girl's real name, but if she wanted to dub herself with something else then who was he to judge? "That seat over there is vacant."

"Okay!" Area said eagerly. "Arigatou, sir!"

Nanase watched the Blonde American stride eagerly through the desks till she reached the appointed chair, a chair which happened to be next to Nanase's. Area sat down eagerly and placed her book bag on the desk surface evenly. She looked forward, toward the teacher who was beginning to address the class again, while Nanase watched her curiously. In all her lifetime, it was hard to believe that she had never met with an American before. Aside from the overly-peppy nature, she seemed pretty normal. Seconds later, Area noticed that she was being watched. Her head of braided blonde hair whipped around with a flash, and she locked eyes with the slightly shorter girl. 

"Hello!" Area said innocently. 

Nanase blinked. "… Hiya."

"So what might your name be? Just so I know before the class starts."

"Nanase," The brunette declared. "My name's Nanase."

Area beamed that vividly dazzling smile of hers again. "Nice to meet you, Nanase!"

"Yeah. You too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmmm. Sure is a nice day, today. I wonder if I should head off with some of the other girls downtown … ?"

Nanase sighed softly. Her chin was rested on her folder arms as she leaned over the railing of the roof. The roof of this block of the school was open to the student body during their period breaks, as long as they were careful. Nanase often found herself coming up here to watch some of the boys softball teams play ball with each other. It was a nice distraction from all the complications in her life. Below a hot sun, within a cool breeze and above a pack of sweaty young wannabes, Nanase pretty much had everything she needed to relax. Of course, her mind wasn't nearly as troubled anytime before. This business with Hokuto and Kairi was probably the first real crisis that Nanase had experienced in her short life. 

Nanase continued to watch the boys down below playing softball. She didn't know the rules of the game, it was more of a western sport, but she enjoyed seeming them running around as they were. She had actually had crushes of some of them. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Nanase sighed once more and swung her head around to see who it was. Strangely enough, it was the foreign exchange student, Area. With two large white-icing chocolate cakes, one in either hand. 

"Hey. It's you," Nanase said idly. "I didn't notice you back there."

Area held a bashful smile, and presented one of the cakes to Nanase. "This is for you. One of your classmates told me you like these."

"Uh … Thank you." The brunette replied, turning around and receiving the out-of-the-blue gift. Nanase nodded her thanks and Area nodded back, her smile brightening slightly. Nanase looked to her left and took a bite from the cake. It was her favourite. It surprised her that Area would even care about something like that.

Area didn't eat her cake, rather she held it to her lips and watched Nanase intently. At first, Nanase did not notice this, until they crossed eyes for a second. Again Nanase was reminded that they hardly knew each other. Of course, Area's quirks were manifest in another action toward her. It might have seemed cynical of her to judge this girl as 'weird' before getting a chance to properly know her, but staring was never a healthy sign. Least not between strangers.

"Something wrong?" Nanase asked, her gaze more questioning.

Area took a pause then spoke. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Um…" Nanase didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Thanks. I guess."

"Your eyes are really sweet. That's why I don't think it suits you to have that frown on your face. I bet you look so much nicer when you're smiling."

Well, that was brutally frank. Nanase looked at Area with surprise, holding the chocolate cake in loose hands. Was she that easy to read? This girl didn't even know her, and she could see that Nanase was unhappy. Strange, none of her friends had picked up on it, when a complete stranger could de-fragment a certain look in a snap. Nanase faked a smile then looked down to the half-bitten pastry in her hands. 

"Yeah. I guess I'm not in the best of moods right now."

Area tilted her head slightly. "Why is that?"

"It's my brother and sister." Though Nanase didn't really know or completely trust this Area girl, her situation started to flow free from her lips. Maybe on some level she *did* trust Area, or maybe she just needed a shoulder to whinge on, it probably didn't matter. "They're missing. My Dad keeps telling me that they'll come back, and that they'll be fine, but I'm not so sure anymore. And I miss them so much. I really, really miss them."

Area frowned. "I'm sorry you feel like that. I've never really lost anybody before."

"I don't wanna lose them," A tear dropped on the bite mark of Nanase's cake. "And I hate the way things are now. Everything's changed. It's not fair."

All Area could do was apologize. "I'm sorry, Nanase."

"Hey," That smile on Nanase's lips was suddenly becoming more real. "It's not your fault. It's my problem. I was ungrateful."

That had Area confused. "Ungrateful?"

Nanase turned around, away from Area, then looked back over the metal railing. A new wind picked up from the east, blowing by the two girls perched on the roof. It made Nanase's hair sway elegantly behind her, giving off the alluring image of a young woman, deep in the midst of thought. Just the image to do Nanase justice. 

"Things were a lot different before Kairi left," Nanase said thoughtfully. "Life was so easy. I'd goof off around the shrine, Kairi would be dreaming his dreams, while Hokuto would be keeping on with her training and trying to get me and Kairi to join her. My Dad would complete everything with his sternness. And even though I used to complain on and on about how I'm in need of a better life, it finally hits me. I've always led an easy life. I really didn't have it that hard. Now everything is messed up, and I just … I need my old life back. I wanna see Kairi playing with the birds again. I wanna hear Hokuto lecture at me for not taking my chores seriously. I wanna have things back to the way they were. Am I a total idiot for thinking like this?"

Area shook her head slowly. "No. You're not an idiot. You might not think it, but I understand what you're saying."

Nanase gave Area a warm look then took another bite of her chocolate cake. This situation may not have been resolved, but it felt good to get some of that off her chest. "Thanks for talking to me." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ha! Ha! Ha! ... Taah!"

Nanase threw punch after punch into the crisp morning air. Once she had finished working on the upper body, she directed her attention to the lower half. Nanase's left leg rose from the ground and was thrust into the air, in a chain of continuous strikes. Every time her body jerked with movement, beads of sweat trickled down the smoothness of her face. Stray strands of hair flashed around her face, while her nimble legs sot in and out of the air. Nanase continued training for the next twenty minutes, focusing on more attacks with her elbows and palm strikes, but eventually it became too difficult to continue. Or at least until it became too excessive for Nanase's liking. The brunette collapsed onto two her knees. As soon as her legs hit the grass of her shrine's outer gardens, she let out a sigh of relief. Nanase had never worked so hard in all her life. The slight martial arts training that she had gotten from Hokuto was minimal compared to this. Now that she was gone, Nanase was the only one left who could succeed their father in the _Mizukami_ style. Not that she really ever wanted to. The only consolation about having to learn this style was the use she had for the quarterstaff. It was her favourite weapon, and truth be told, far less threatening than the Naginata that Hokuto used. 

Nanase wiped the sweat from her forehead, tugged the stray strands of her hair behind her ear, then looked around. This was a nice area to train in. These gardens were far to the rear of the family temple. It was full of rich greenery, tall grass and surrounded by leagues upon leagues of cherry blossom trees. It was reaching autumn, so some of the petals and leaves had begun to fall. It made the place far more romantic, but didn't do much to ease the struggles of a hard work out. The greatest gift of this place however, was the seclusion it gave. Thanks to the surrounding veil of the trees, no one, not ever her father, could see what was happening back here. It made training easier to deal with when she was alone. Then she didn't have to explain anything to anybody. Our have to hear her father's annoying reprimands for not performing a certain movement or stance correctly. 

"Man," Nanase mumbled. "I never knew becoming a master of _Mizukami_ would be such a drag. I'm so sick of this, sis. I wish you'd come back soon."

A voice suddenly called out. "Strange, but I don't see a master of anything."

Nanase looked around the grassy gardens. Who could that have been? Aside from herself (and Kairi, when he was still living here) nobody else ever came to this garden. Who could that have possibly been? And more importantly, where was the guy? 

"Where are you?" Nanase asked loudly. "Come on out."

"As you wish."

Nanase's head swung to her right. Now she could hear which direction the voice was coming from. And she could see the figure that went with it. Nanase watched with some curiosity as a man stepped from the shadows of the surrounding trees in the garden. She studied him from the feet upwards. Wearing a pair of inelegant wooden sandals, some richly designed leggings and opulent upper body garments, coloured black, gold, blue and white. His vibrant mane of light brown hair swayed from one side to the other as he walked forward, splashing against the white headband that was wrapped around his forehead. There was a calm sternness in his eyes and a firm temperament in his walk. It was clear that this man was extremely disciplined. 

Had she not have been so concerned with the fact that this man was an intruder, Nanase probably would have regarded him as a 'stand-up hottie'. Evidently, attraction took a back seat to logic in this case. 

"Who are you?" Nanase asked. "What are you doing here?"

The man finally stopped walking. "My name is Hayate. And although you might expect me to say that I was passing by, I was actually hoping to meet with a student of the _Mizukami_ style. 

Nanase ambled up to her feet. "You mean me, right?"

"No," Hayate corrected forthrightly. "Meeting with you was an accident. I was hoping to meet with _Mizukami's_ most powerful successor. I had heard that she was a woman named Hokuto."

"That's my sister," Nanase quipped. "What do you want with her?"

Hayate crossed his arms. "I wish to challenge her."

Well, that was nothing new. Few people happened to know about _Mizukami_, but those who did had quite a respect for it. It was probably one of the reasons that Nanase's father wanted her trained so badly. He was getting old. Her couldn't put up the kind of fight that his children could have. And now that Hokuto and Kairi were gone, the only person left to uphold the legacy of _Mizukami_ was Nanase. 

"She isn't here right now." Nanase answered. 

Hayate held a hand to his chin and thought to himself. "I see. Then my journey here was all for naught."

"Hold up a minute!" Nanase yelled. "I study _Mizukami_, too. I don't wanna fight you, but I am a follower of it."

Though condescending was not the look that Hayate hoped to give off, it was the impression that Nanase got when she observed his amused smile. And to that she took offence. She might not have been a willing martial artist, but she was one at the end of the day. And that meant she could not allow herself to be insulted like that.

Hayate smiled proudly. "I respect your motivation, but with the skills I saw from you earlier, I cannot hold you in the same regard."

"Are you tryin' to tell me something?" Nanase barked, narrowing her eyes. "'Cause if you are, just come right out and say it."

Hayate turned his back to Nanase. "You shouldn't take offence to a comment that was said with the utmost honesty. I have seen _Mizukami_ in person. I have seen the brilliance of the style. To fight against _Mizukami_ is in the vein of fighting against one's self. I had hoped to sharpen my abilities against someone of its lineage before I continued my journey, but I have seen your skills and they are lacking. It is clear that you are a novice in the art."

Nanase blinked. "Novice? I'll show you how much of a 'novice' I am!"

Without warning, the younger sister of Hokuto thrust her fist at the jaw of Hayate. The man remained perfectly still, and Nanase was shocked as she saw her hand go straight through him. The girl recoiled, and then realized that Hayate was gone. She looked around for him, hoping to catch him, and she did. But Hayate was a good twelve metres away, with one of his hands rested on a tree, the other at his side. Nanase was shocked. She hadn't hit him at all. He dodged so fast that Nanase couldn't even tell that he moved. With that kind of speed, maybe it was no wonder that he had been looking for Hokuto as a challenge. The only people who challenged her were the ones strong enough to stand a chance. But still, Nanase could not let that frighten her. 

"How did you do that?" She asked directly.

Hayate titled his head and smiled. "It is an after-effect from years of fine-tuning the body, mind and soul. I would have expected a so-called 'master' of _Mizukami_ such as yourself to have been able to see and accommodate for such a technique." 

She wasn't going to let *that* faze her. Nanase steeled herself and her resolve, then ran forwards at Hayate. He had confused look, and somehow Nanase (as she ran) realized that she might have made a mistake, but it didn't matter now. The young girl braced herself as she reached a still Hayate's proximity, then launched another wave of strikes. The first was a punch with Nanase' left. Hayate swung his head to the right and avoided it easily. A second came with the right fist, which Hayate dodged with a shift to the left. Nanase swung her body around and snapped with a kick from the hips, but it hit only the tree Hayate had been leaning on. Again, Nanase had lost sight of him. That kind of speed just wasn't normal. Nanase withdrew his foot from then dent mark her sneakers had made on it, then looked around for Hayate. The moment she did, Nanase was blown backwards.

__

"Kamaitachi!"

Hayate crouched down in the way you would expect a Japanese swordsman to do. And though it seemed to be from nowhere, Hayate performed a move that flashed by in the blink of an eye. A wave, so thin and barely palpable, passed through the air, whipping up a trail of dust and knocking straight into Nanase's gut. The young girl was blown away by the sudden force, and crashed to the ground. Hayate stood up from his crouching position, but kept his iron gaze on Nanase, who was struggling to get up already. 

Nanase groaned, placing two hands on the ground. She pushed herself up, then dragged her legs beneath her and stood. She looked over at Hayate again, then at her waist as she felt a slight pain. The material of her fighting outfit had been slashed at the belt. And there was a slim cut there. 

"He cut me? How is that possible if-" Then it hit her. "He has a weapon."

Nanase was no less than astounded. Hayate had to have a weapon on him. No punch or kick could make a cut that evenly. If that was so, then there was no need for Nanase to hide her own weapon, was there? The young girl reached behind her outfit, into the wide belt wrapped around the waist, then withdrew a small rod, the colour of gormless red. Nanase held it out in front of her, then it suddenly extended into a much larger staff, a metre in length. Hayate watched this curiously, while a subtle smile returned to Nanase's face. 

"You're not the only one with a weapon!" She declared confidently. 

Hayate smiled back. "Come forward."

Nanase did as he asked, running toward the older man with her staff in hand. Her feet swiftly dashed along the blades of grass till she reached him, then the girl tightened her grip and swung at him. Like lightning, Hayate withdrew his sword from the depths of nothingness and blocked the attack instantly, Nanase's rod clanging with the steel of his blade. There was no great struggle from supremacy between the two, Hayate simply gave one good forceful push and Nanase was propelled from their weapon lock. The girl stumbled back on her blue sneakers, watching Hayate's movements. As soon as he drew his sword, he sheathed it again. That was a powerful technique that really must have taken years to perfect. All of a sudden the gap between her level and that of Hayate's was all too clear. But she couldn't give in now. She at least to give this man her best. What else could she do?

She was not given the time to act. Hayate reciprocated with frightening speed, drawing his sword and sliding forward. The man tilted his body so that his rush was leading with his shoulder, and pulled his sword back behind him. Nanase's eyes were swift enough to see it coming, but her feet were not fast enough to avoid it. 

__

"Oburozuki!" 

Nanase's rod, positioned vertically, defended against Hayate's rushing shoulder strike, and the subsequent horizontal slash that followed it. But while she did so, she realized something. Even though Hayate was still fast to move, the _Oburozuki_ attack hit relatively slower than his _Kamaitachi_ attack. Maybe Hayate had a speed advantage while his blade was sheathed? Well, now that it was out in the open, Nanase had to take that chance. The brunette shoved away from Hayate and leapt up into the air, extending her staff as she moved forward. 

"Hut, ya! Ya! Ya!"

As Nanase bounded over Hayate, the butt of her staff reached downwards and struck Hayate repeatedly in the head. The older man moved backward to try and avoid this, just as Nanase had hoped that he would. She landed right behind him and crouched down, spinning around with an outstretched leg. Hayate breathed a gasp of confusion as he felt himself being swept off his feet from behind. He slid almost to the ground, but managed to keep his body from falling by stabbing his sword into the ground, rather quickly. Nanase back flipped from Hayate, reaching to a good few meters distance. He may have been disadvantaged, but Nanase knew not to be overzealous when attacking. Because it may just be an action that works you straight into their clutches. It was a principle that _Mizukami_ had been based on; watching your enemy, defending then countering. Something that Nanase was slowly starting to realize. 

Hayate had noticed this too. As came he up onto two feet, he looked over at Nanase. Rather than blindly charging again, she retained her cool and waited for an in-coming blow, setting up a rather potent guard with that staff of hers. It seemed that she learned more when she was in actual combat with someone. Or maybe, just maybe, Hayate had underestimated her a little bit. Either way, it made no great difference to Hayate's opinion. The brown-haired man lower his sword and smiled, pleased that Nanase had managed to impress him in such a short skirmish. 

"Very good," Hayate said cheerfully. "It appears you have learned something today."

Nanase retained her guard but eased her mistrust. "Aren't you gonna finish this fight?"

"I do not see the need to." The man hid his sword. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Nanase." She replied.

Hayate smiled once more, then turned his back to her. "Nanase. I see a bright future for you. If you can learn more about Mizukami and about yourself. For example, what motivates you to fight? I feel no passion from you at the thought of a challenge. So why is it that you fight?"

"T-To uphold Mizukami. For my father."

"No. That is what you have been told to do. What desire to you have that keeps you going? To what purpose does your fist really serve?"

Nanase had asked herself that before. And it always came to the same answer. "I-I want … my family back. I want my brother and sister. I want to find them and end this thing. So that our lives can get back to normal. Back to the way they were before."

Hayate nodded. "I see. Then it appears it is your destiny to fight. Maybe it's time for you to make a journey of your own."

Nanase finally dropped her guard. It all seemed so radical, but maybe the best action was to find her siblings. By sitting around the shrine and sulking, she really wasn't accomplishing anything. Maybe the right thing now was to grab the bull by the horns and go find her family. After giving Nanase one last smile of encouragement, Hayate began to walk away, towards the gap in the trees that he had emerged from. But before he left,

Nanase called out to him. "Wait! Hayate!"

"Yes?" The man said, looked back over his shoulder. 

The younger girl placed both hands against her lap, and nodded, a light blush tainting her soft cheeks. "Thank you."

Hayate nodded again, then leapt off between the trees, off into the distance and beyond to who knows where. Though he had blown in like a hurricane and rushed off with the same severity, Nanase had been given a great gift from him. To Nanase, the legacy of _Mizukami_ was meaningless. The art in itself was meaningless. But if there was any hope of reclaiming her family from the madness they had been cast into, then she was going to need it. To get back her brother and sister. That would be Nanase's goal in life. To end this cursed situation once and for all.

The courageous young woman beamed at the morning sun and mulled over the trials that were bound to come her way. "Looks like it's time to say goodbye to Osaka."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiser's afterthoughts

* Part three of the _Izayoi_ series, _Fake World_, is coming soon. (From Hokuto's perspective). 


End file.
